


雨季不再来（上）

by haike



Series: 雨季不再来 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 卡容 周三 刑侦 缉毒 卧底
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haike/pseuds/haike
Summary: “没有谁在雨里，没有谁不在雨里。”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 雨季不再来 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	雨季不再来（上）

1   
这件事应该和突然瓢泼的雨没关系。

黄旭熙看了眼街边路灯下打破光亮的透明雨点，好在冬季警服的外层防水，他也只是勉强感受到了头顶的湿意。只是半倚靠在他身上的男人好像对雨过敏似的，一下子突然哆嗦起来，明明在五分钟之前，自己步步虚浮还抵触黄旭熙向他伸去的手，这下就算黄旭熙隔着自己厚厚的外套，也突然接触到一个靠向自己臂弯的力。

就好像一只怕水受惊的猫。

说起来是谁晚饭时，提了句晚间要下雨，害值夜班的黄旭熙不由得边皱眉头边把饭团往嘴里塞。最近总队下派任务，告知所有支队要加强禁毒安全防范，组长郑在玹开会回来直接安排队里夜间轮班踩点巡逻，虽然这几年的A市看似风平浪静，但单从郑在玹拿着笔记本出入会议室的次数来看，黄旭熙推测一定是要有什么大动静。

李马克那小子看来最近是皮松了，连这种巡逻都敢翘，幸好今晚郑在玹不当值，不然看见他一个人巡逻非得笑着给李马克记上一笔。

呃，想想自己开会时把矿泉水打翻，郑在玹送上的腹黑微笑他就冒汗。自己当初从女同事那里知道他那个总在工作时散发恐怖黑气的郑组长不过大他两岁，他简直惊吓到可以掉出他的两个眼球。 

想着这些有的没的，黄旭熙慢慢把车停在路边，前面就是一些人夜晚生活的开始——酒吧街。这里到前一片就不好开车了，晚上这里人多，灯牌装得高高低低，黄旭熙拿着工作日志下车，车外确实冷，看着旁边道上穿着单薄扶着墙边胡言乱语的醉酒男女，感慨这些人为给生活找乐子的拼命，如果可以黄旭熙也挺愿意在这里喝上几杯，只是现在的他没时间，日常检查一下这里经营烟草生意的几个店铺和洗浴按摩中心，就能完成今天的任务，舒舒服服在办公室里等着早班的同事交接。

记录完最后一家已经过去两个半小时了，黄旭熙点头和店主告别，这时的酒吧街依旧热闹，分不清哪些是要出去续摊第二波狂欢还是刚刚到场，黄旭熙神使鬼差的避开这条闹哄哄的道，没有原路返回而是走向店后偏僻的小巷绕出这条街。

这里他和李马克来过，当时他俩前后脚都是刚入职，接到说有人在酒吧街后巷藏毒，急匆匆没看清地图就赶来，后巷的白天都是晚上在酒吧街工作的人，悄悄对两人的警服指指点点，黄旭熙和李马克来了一趟却一无所获，拍下一些信息打算回警局了却迷路不知道怎么出去，刚入职的好脾气小警察也不知该如何应付不肯配合警察问路的群众，于是两人兜兜转转了大半个小时才绕出去，不过好在他俩的记忆力好些，迷路时走过的路基本不会重复第二次，后来也来过几次这后巷，都是没能困住他们。

不过这晚上的酒吧街后巷，黄旭熙是第一次走。

黄旭熙借着一户人家门口昏黄的灯，认出下一个要转弯的路口标志，在抬脚下步的时候就听见隐隐约约的杂乱哄吵，秉持着人民警察的坚定信念，他放弃转弯的路口，转身向发出哄闹和打架骂出的脏话源步步靠近。

这里真是暗得要死，一片暗黑里就只能看见几个发色深浅不一的家伙围着一个人，拳脚相向的声音在黄旭熙的耳边清晰作响，被围住的那个人应该身手不错，太黑看不清他的动作，总之他是迟迟没有倒下。

半夜不睡还在街头寻衅滋事的一般打架手段都下流，黄旭熙听见金属摩擦地面和器械挥舞划破空气呼呼作响的声音，摸了摸别在腰间的手电筒。

“警察！都别动！”

手电筒的强光让所有人片刻怔愣，还有警察的身份到底是让这群混仔害怕，都不约而同的眯着眼看向黄旭熙，然后甩手扔下一个长条的铁棍，向巷角深处逃跑。被打趴在地的人好不容易片刻休战，见黄旭熙没有追上来的意思便在同伴的搀扶下一瘸一拐的离开。

如此只剩下一个人了。

那个低着头没有看黄旭熙一眼的人，还在原地喘着粗气，肉眼可见他身体的摇晃，仿佛下一秒就要摔倒，可他还是慢慢的走向墙边，然后依靠着水泥墙面瘫倒。

黄旭熙快步走向他，这人只穿了一件缎面的短袖衬衫，因为刚才的群架所以染上各种脏灰和点点血迹，黄旭熙没有迟疑，把手按在他的肩膀上悄悄摇晃。

好烫。

“你还好吗？还能动吗？我扶你起…”

“别碰我。”

男子打掉黄旭熙伸来的手，抬眼瞪了他一眼。

可能是手电筒带来的亮光，把男子的眼睛照得亮晶晶，他的脸一侧有些红肿，嘴角还带着受伤的血迹。

他白得吓人，胸前的扣子掉落了两颗，抬手擦拭嘴角的血迹时，还露出手臂上红肿或者青紫的磕碰擦伤，明明是很狼狈的场面，可配上男人那张漂亮秀气的脸，连瞪着黄旭熙的眼睛都像是无辜却假装凶残冷漠，就，就很，色情。

妈的，脑子里乱七八糟的都是什么啊，半年没开荤难道见什么都会想歪吗。

还在黄旭熙反思自己不纯洁思想的时候，李泰容扶着墙晃晃的站起来了，他不能继续呆在这里，一旁的黄旭熙反应过来，这会儿不管李泰容说什么他都坚持要扶着李泰容，但李泰容还是和他保持着一个不太贴近的距离，弄得黄旭熙堪堪把持在李泰容背后的手有些尴尬。

晚间说要下的雨，最后还是在一阵冷风的预告下，淅淅沥沥的越下越大。

黄旭熙感受到李泰容贴紧了他的手臂，这么单薄的衣服即经不起风吹也受不了冬日雨水的打击，就快要走到开来的警车，身为一位人民警察，当然不会让一个穿着单薄几分钟前还参加了一场不良斗殴而受伤的人在这样一个雨天在这么混乱鱼龙混杂的一条街独自离开。

“你去哪，我送你吧。”

李泰容没有回答也不表示拒绝，黄旭熙就当他是同意，扶着李泰容给他开了副驾驶的门，要关门时，李泰容皱着眉拉住了黄旭熙的袖口。看样子好像是无心下意识的动作，李泰容也意识到了自己的失态，不着痕迹的放开了。

黄旭熙没当回事，他钻进车里发动了车，外套上的雨水滑进了他的袖口，不少雨水还落在位子上，“安全带。“黄旭熙提醒，李泰容这才回神，扣上安全带的时候他还在皱眉，黄旭熙把带水的外套脱下扔到后座，又打开车内的空调开大了暖风，一时间两人之间只剩下暖风运作和雨刮器刮着车窗的声音，还有一点点小尴尬。

这个点路上已经没有什么车了，这个城市沿海，黄旭熙刚来的时候一点也不适应这样的冬天，潮湿黏糊，下雨不下雪，降霜不结冰。

“前面步行街商城后面，沿路把我放下来吧。“

李泰容轻声开口，黄旭熙把控方向盘，转头看了一眼他。

“是鱼市前面的街吗？有几个路边摊和停车场那个？”

李泰容这会儿没有立马回答，黄旭熙看他手肘靠门，托着下巴好像在看沿路夜景，半晌以后点了点被他染的很张扬的浅紫色脑袋，头顶已经长出黑发，左耳的耳钉一晃一晃。

“不是这条路。”

李泰容突然又用拒人千里之外的冷漠语气开口，他抓着门把的手收紧，紧紧盯着开车的黄旭熙。

黄旭熙连忙不自然的解释：“你…你受伤了，医院离这里远，我送你去小诊所包扎一下啊…”

明白自己多管闲事的黄旭熙也不自在起来，趁李泰容开口拒绝前又出声解释：“我，我看见你后背也受伤了，自己一个人擦药不方便…诶，到了！”

“已经关门了，走吧。”

李泰容示意黄旭熙离开，黄旭熙追上李泰容拉住他的手，“没关门，没有，跟我来吧。”

黄旭熙说完笑了一下，李泰容低头避开他直直的眼神，甩开他抓着的手，黄旭熙也不恼，带他走向诊所的后门。只是他没看见李泰容在他身后搓揉着刚被他握过的地方，小心打量着这位年轻警察结实的后背。

“哥！！！！开门！！！是我！！”黄旭熙拍着木门大声呼喊，门被唰的一声打开，文泰一伸手去捂住黄旭熙大声嚷嚷的嘴，小声警告。

“呀！你个臭小子，这么晚了怎么还喊这么大声，一点都不让人省心…”

黄旭熙推开文泰一的手掌，嬉皮笑脸：“嘿嘿，我这不是担心哥你没听见吗。”

“啊！哥，这是我朋友，受了点伤，你给他处理一下吧。”

黄旭熙把跟在身后的李泰容拉到面前，李泰容低着头不做声。

文泰一也只是看了几眼没有说什么，后退一步让两人进屋。

“嘶——”

手臂上的上最严重，沾着消毒水的棉球一接触伤口李泰容就没克制住的倒吸一口冷气。

“哎呀疼了吧，知道会疼还打架，看你年纪还小的样子，还在读书吗难道，真是的，我轻一点，你忍一忍昂…”

文泰一柔声训了几句李泰容，假装没看见李泰容左肩上那个一看就知道是子弹打穿的伤口疤痕，拿着放使用过的棉球托盘出去和黄旭熙打了个照面。

“诶，哥，好啦？”

“嘘嘘嘘。“

文泰一把黄旭熙拉到一旁，小声问询：“你老实跟哥说，你这朋友是什么来路，多大年纪？“  
黄旭熙一头雾水，抓着头发配合地小声回答：“今天夜巡碰上一群混仔和他打架，我看他受伤就送你这来啦，年纪我是不知道啊，看着应该和我差不多吧，怎么了哥，你发现什么了吗？。“

“他肩膀上有枪伤，你如果不认识，那我也没什么好问的了。“

“枪伤？Really？哥，你没看错吧？这太不像话了这…”

“呀，”文泰一用手肘打了下黄旭熙的胳膊，“你哥我从医都多少年了，能看错吗？不信自己看去。“

“只是，“文泰一倒掉托盘里的棉签和棉球，”我总觉得自己是在哪里见过他。“  
告别黄旭熙和他的“朋友“，文泰一上楼进了书房，踩着椅子从书架最高处搬下一箱相册，文泰一给自己泡了杯咖啡慢慢翻阅。

最后在一本封皮有些起皱的相册里，找到了答案。文泰一拿起手机看了看时间，在选择发短信还是打电话二者之间再三犹豫，最后点开对话框，把照片和话一起发了过去。

[道英，我刚刚好像见到了五年前跟你一起来老家过暑假的朋友，当时还拍了照片不是吗？后来你和我说那个朋友失踪了，是叫泰容吧？真神奇，刚刚来诊所的那个人真的好像你的朋友。（图片）]

[对了，你什么时候来A市，我们好久没有一起喝酒了，要提前告诉哥日期哦。]

文泰一关掉对话框，把照片放到眼前好好端详，照片上的四个男孩穿着短袖和泳裤，各自都笑得十分开怀，文泰一站在最右侧对着镜头比耶，他的堂弟金道英举着水枪和他的两个朋友互相对滋，其中还有同样看着镜头的少年，被旁边的金道英溅了一身水，却还是笑弯了眼睛的，李泰容。在拍摄这张照片的一年后失去所有踪迹的，李泰容。

2  
停下车时黄旭熙坚持要把他送到沿路有遮雨棚的街边，他几次要拒绝都被黄旭熙的微笑和像牛皮糖一样甩不掉的“一起走嘛一起”堵塞回去，他稍微恢复了体力，黄旭熙也没有扶他，只是两个人撑着伞一边走又不说话。

“到这里就可以了。”

李泰容转头看着黄旭熙，这到底还是比酒吧街亮堂，能看清李泰容出了汗的脖颈。

“那，你把泰一哥给你的药拿好，赶紧回去换衣服吧，这大冷天感冒发烧可不方便。”

黄旭熙把装着药品的塑料袋转交给李泰容，李泰容走出伞的掩护，被零星的雨打湿肩头。

黄旭熙以为李泰容会一走了之，于是礼貌告辞之后便转身离开，而这时又听见身后李泰容似乎还在原地的声音。

“那个，不管怎样，今天还是，谢谢啦。”

黄旭熙回头，李泰容小小的声音就像猫咪软软的招呼声，和这几个小时里冷漠不流露感情色彩的李泰容相差甚远。

仿佛有人驱使一般，黄旭熙对着李泰容远去的背影问。

“喂！我还不知道你叫什么呢…”

李泰容没有停下，只是在空中摆了摆手。

这一整夜的雨让李泰容心情烦躁，身上因为雨水而湿了的衣服也让他心情烦躁，他看了眼手里装着的药，又估算了一下这里与目的地的距离，他毫不犹豫的脱掉身上的衬衫，捏着领口对着攥在自己的手里，却不知道还在目送他的黄旭熙，瞳孔微震地睹尽着这一毫无逻辑甚至有点堂皇的举动。

这个不愿意透露姓名的男人真的很白，在惨白的路灯下简直能反射光芒，也让背部的瘀伤看起来触目惊心，只是李泰容的腰很细，从背后看更是如此，还有手臂上流畅的肌肉线条，一点也不过分的突出主人的力量性魅力。这让黄旭熙突然想到国中时候，美术室里放着的两座仿欧洲的雕塑，一男一女，男生偏爱那座浑身肌肉的男性雕塑，总是闹哄哄的几个人围着做与雕像一样的动作，又展示着根本没有的肌肉。而黄旭熙虽然和那些男生也闹腾一起，目光却总是看向那座女性雕塑，他不懂欧洲对男女审美的定义，只能靠看雕塑上半身微微隆起的胸部，和下半身没有阴茎来断定这座雕塑是女性，虽然雕塑是残缺的，没有面容也只有身体的部分，可这些足够让黄旭熙遐想了，往后他找女伴的标准，似乎都与这样的曲线美有一定关联，就好像能触动他爱欲的从来不是人的模样和本质，而是充满生机在他眼里静止也会在他心里舞动的线条。

可这下黄旭熙无法在李泰容和雕塑之间取决谁更美了，因为答案显而易见，李泰容是完胜的。

黄旭熙视力还不错，也亏李泰容走的不是那么快，黄旭熙愣了片刻又马上注意到了李泰容背后，左肩的那个位置，傻子都能看出的枪伤，文泰一说过的话突然在他的脑海里闪现，凭空让一向直觉很准的黄sir觉得事情没有那么简单，李泰容好像藏了太多的秘密，可这些秘密是什么呢，好奇心抓挠着黄旭熙的五脏六腑，让他莫名燥热，索性关了车内的暖气。

要下车时黄旭熙转身伸手拿放在后座的外套，无意间看见副驾驶上反光发亮的一个小物件，黄旭熙把它拿起，是李泰容耳朵上的那个耳钉，就只是简简单单的款式，黄旭熙却小心翼翼的拿起放在贴身口袋里，他有点失魂的回到警局，闭上眼却怎么也没法小憩。

他总是这样，二十刚出头的年纪血气方刚，考上警校的那股热血到现在还在暗自沸腾，可这次的劲儿比出任务奔现场还要挠人，他反反复复总在脑子里想那晚的事，连李马克都吐槽他最近总是发呆，问他天天到底在想什么，黄旭熙手里把玩的耳钉被李马克抢去，又一脸坏笑的问，难不成是认识了什么美女想泡不够本所以在暗自苦恼。

黄旭熙给他气得整个办公区追李马克要和他干架，只是李马克调戏他的话给了他提醒，回去以后的他当晚就做了春梦，妈的，对象还不是个女人。

只是一直梦见那个还不知道名字的那个男人，路灯下他脱掉身上仅此一件的衬衫，露出的后背腰肢和手臂线条，梦见他有些渗血的伤口，还有那个离伤口很近的，没法忽略的淡褐色疤痕，圆圆的一个枪孔，就在黄旭熙的梦境里跳跃，随之跳跃的还有各种那天他没放在心上的，有关于李泰容的细节。因为下雨所以靠近他的温度，因为疼痛而隐忍的抽吸，因为空调温度，歪着脑袋半眯着眼的慵懒，还有那声软乎乎的道谢，伞下对上的视线。

醒来就是内裤湿了，嗯，黄旭熙在洗衣机面前沉思良久，最后差点迟到。

已经快一个星期半没见过李泰容了，后来他和李马克去酒吧街晚班调查，也没有再见到李泰容，要不是口袋里还放着李泰容遗落下的耳钉，他都怀疑这是灵异小说里写的一场梦境，而李泰容就是那个骗了他魂魄的妖精，一身的谜团迷得他七荤八素。梦醒以后魂丢了，却对那个妖精找不到一点点的线索和头绪。

不过黄旭熙暂时没法再想这些了，快靠近年关，不法分子趁着返乡的交通枢纽人口流动大，悄默的做着动作，好在这个时候的警局也加派人手，各个部门都配合加强禁戒。有天郑在玹接了个电话就急匆匆出去了，回来的时候通知全员开会。

然后黄旭熙一直跳动的不安预感实现，B市是这里的邻市，已经是靠近内陆的方向了，前天在车辆过检入A市的时候缉毒犬突然对一辆车狂吠，正好B市之前追查的毒贩一直在两市边界活跃，早早就给有关部门发了通知，这下应该是人赃并获的局面，可警方没想到前面过检时放走的车辆原来和后面装毒的车辆是一伙，人直接放弃车上毒品向着没有装毒的车奔去，这下毒贩逃入了A市，警队也只搜查到后面车上的那几公斤毒。

按理说这件事也不算大，邻市的毒贩入本市，只要和上面的交通部门沟通协作，很快就能抓住罪犯，可事情怪就怪在这里，一车罪犯两人，好像对A市的道路驾轻就熟，一路上改头换面换了不少交通工具，上面的打配合好不容易在附近搜查到了他们的踪迹，可即使是不间断的立即出手，也还是只抓回一个，另一个却在郑在玹组负责管辖的范围内，销声匿迹。

于是总队便联系了这里的缉毒支队，和郑在玹交流了下情况，还多加派了一位另一个地方调来的技术人员，向郑在玹倡议了一些新的搜捕方案，然后希望我们持续和上头保持联络，需要人手就从地方大队调派之类的云云。

“那今天，就拜托黄旭熙，李马克，还有老丁，你们三位跑一趟吧，实地调查一下罪犯消失的路段，等明天新同事来了以后，我们再详细安排工作，争取早日结案。”

郑在玹下会以后又跑去接电话了，最近总是见他一脸严肃的通话，组里的同事说，路过茶水间的时候还听见他在和人争执，语气无奈又很凶的样子，也不知道是什么事情生了那么的大气。

3   
那天回去以后，李泰容瘫倒在狭小的单人床上，下面的铁架子还发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。

他讨厌雨天，雨天总是让他想起某些不太好的回忆，只要沾上一点点的雨水他都浑身发毛，雨里呆久了就会恐惧，这个时候就会想起妈妈，妈妈会在找到在楼梯间躲藏的自己，把他紧紧的环抱住，给他唱安神的童谣。

那时的自己已经高三了吧，明明在外面是独当一面的男子汉，下雨天却会害怕的捂起耳朵。妈妈见到这样的他很是心痛，在他平静以后就偷偷哭泣。在后来没有妈妈的这几年，李泰容一开始是发了疯的思念家人，呆在自己的小房间里无论是谁喊着出去办事他都不应，然后学会吃药，学习一点点填平因为雨天而被溶解的空隙。

他摸了摸自己的额头，好像是发烧了。

他坐在桌前，把塑料袋里的药一个个拿出来按照大小摆放，看见文泰一顺手塞在里面的一板感冒药，李泰容低头想了想。

泰一哥应该是没有认出他吧，毕竟已经是五年前的事情，那时他跟着金道英去他家过暑假，就借住在金道英堂哥文泰一的家里，文泰一带着他们玩了一个假期，只是时间太长，文泰一的脸和声音都被记忆模糊了，在诊所遇见的时候突然记忆都清晰起来，还担心着对方会不会认出他，如果认出了又该如何应对，他会不会告诉金道英。

想着这些有的没的也渐渐疲惫了，只是李泰容没力气再去冲澡，只是简单的擦洗了一下身体，把脏了的衣服过水洗净，然后就疲惫的躺下了。

哼，今天那个小警察真是热心又烦人的，搭在自己背后的手热乎的让他觉得变扭。他讨厌别人亲密的身体接触，今晚黄旭熙接近他的这下就够他消化一段时间的了，脑袋晕晕忽忽的也净是这些事，睡也总觉得背后有只手在作乱，一会儿在肩头一会儿又是腰后，第二天醒来的李泰容从床上爬起，出了身热汗倒让身体轻快许多，只是昨晚打架受伤的地方还在隐隐作痛。

这几天他可以稍微休息一下，停车场的同事看他一身伤的，也叫他别那么辛苦，这段时间他先当班，等李泰容休息好了以后把他的份补上就行。李泰容这才白天的时间宽裕些，于是几乎都呆在保安室后面的小房间里了，这里就只他一个人睡，另一个同事大哥在别处租了房子，每次下班都赶着回去吃他老婆烧的热饭。

晚上他还要去酒吧街做酒保，普通酒吧也常是各种帮派交易的场所，对，他那个酒吧背后老板就是这片走黑上都敬仰的“壁虎”，他跟壁虎混了有个一年半，壁虎每个周末都会回那个酒吧在包间里喝酒，有生意做才会叫上李泰容和其他手下。酒吧是一个幌子，蒙混那些想要抓住他行踪的条子罢了。

这天李泰容接到一个电话，号码没有备注，李泰容却立马动身去了鱼市，鱼市已经收摊了，地上被杀鱼的血染的一块黑一块飘着红色血水，鱼腥味无处不在，李泰容快步控制呼吸走向深处，越往里就越没有人，拐了两个弯李泰容推开一家棋牌室的玻璃门，前台嗑瓜子的招待认识他，他竖起手指示意李泰容上楼，烟气缭绕几桌都是抽烟骂脏的老烟枪，李泰容皱了皱眉。

壁虎已经坐在沙发上等着了，李泰容看了眼，人好像还没到齐，他点头向壁虎问候，壁虎指了指旁边示意他坐下。

壁虎是一个身材偏胖的一个老头，他的一条腿不太利索，到哪都装样拄着拐，他这十几年来一直都做着大大小小的黑生意，就是些走私，毒品和军火，杀过条子也被条子抓过几次，坐过牢也都被各种方法脱罪保释，壁虎曾经有个儿子，死的时候跟李泰容这么大，听说是想着有个儿子传宗接代接了他的生意，儿子还没接手就出车祸没了，于是他也就一个人一心想着搞钱，生意也越做越广。这些年李泰容也混了很久道上生意，跟过大大小小的老大，壁虎的这些事也都是拼拼凑凑听别人说起的。在A市已经没有人走毒品交易了，货源都控在壁虎的手里，李泰容也听说了他要和邻市交手的事，这次叫他们来，应该是前段时间通B市的生意出了问题。

“不好意思，不好意思老大，来晚了来晚了哈。“

黄毛冒冒失失闯进来，看见壁虎便点头哈腰的致歉，壁虎没看他一眼，开始交代这次出的事。

呆在B市的几个缅甸佬捣鼓出了新货，壁虎听说药效快，一沾八九不离十的还想吸，就赶紧付钱买了些，防着其他贩子先进货抢生意，没想到派去接货的人半路被条子截了胡，不仅新货没到手，人也给抓进去几个，这下壁虎肉疼啊，那些白粉都是真金白银换来的，进去的人也要费大周章摆平后续的种种调查，他虽然和白道上交手久了，可依旧还是吊着根弦警觉着，毕竟人心这东西实在难说。

“都知道了吧，还有个家伙还躲着，规矩都知道，不能让条子查到我头上。你们去找，我觉得这事有蹊跷，人带回来问问。“

在座的几个弟兄都点头示意明白了，要出去时壁虎招手留下了李泰容。

“泰容啊，你跟了我多久？”

“一年半吧，怎么了老大。”

“赫赫赫，”壁虎哼笑了一声，转着茶杯问，“那你说说，其他人，跟我有几年了。”

李泰容低头沉默了一会儿。

“老大，你怀疑，我是内鬼？“

壁虎不做声只是笑着看了一眼李泰容。

李泰容的冷汗就下来了，他知道壁虎对待叛徒的手段，这一问一答看似平淡，其实壁虎言外之意的试探不言而喻，与其装傻充楞，让壁虎循循善诱，不如就做聪明人一语点破。

“内鬼？当然是有的，只是你，我还是相信的。”

壁虎站起身拍了拍李泰容的左肩，一年前这个地方曾经替壁虎挡过一枪，可子弹冲破血肉的灼烧感，无时无刻的都在提醒着李泰容，这一枪让他从刚跟着壁虎的运货小弟，变成现在的直系手下，有多么“功不可没”。

这样的回答并没有让李泰容放松警惕，一切的事情看似简单，可如果在壁虎面前露出一丝的破绽，他四年的努力就此前功尽弃。

“别紧张，”壁虎转身背着手看向窗外，“我只是随口说说，赫赫，不必太当真。”

“但是你还是记住吧，如果真的发现了谁是那个内鬼。”

“我要你杀了他。”

4  
李泰容面不改色，出去时还贴心的带上了门，在楼梯口抽烟的黄毛叫住了他。

“虎哥他跟你说什么呢，聊这么久，”

黄毛跟了壁虎七八年，从壁虎开始收拢全A市的商业暗线的时候他就在，那些手底下收保护费砸场子的事情都是黄毛在替壁虎做。其实黄毛是个不折不扣的混子，贪钱好色，手上身上的金首饰比壁虎整的还要浮夸，李泰容刚开始在这片混时，就不幸最先接触的就是黄毛，黄毛做人做事无赖下流，可又狠毒干脆，常能给壁虎解决一些与条子擦边球的事儿。曾经和李泰容一起在黄毛手下做事的小寸头，脑子有些不好使，无意得罪上了黄毛，于是好好的人整天身上是伤疤新变旧旧添新。最后被黄毛坏心故意让他去试货，染上了毒瘾，大夏天就死在了一间偏僻的公共厕所里，没人知道他是怎么死的，李泰容也不愿多想了，只知道发现的时候已经臭了。

后来李泰容渐渐也入了他的眼，李泰容到底是放在人群里不用挑来挑去最打眼的那一个，黄毛总是对李泰容动手又动脚，正好那时壁虎在和外国佬交货时遇上了仙人跳，黄毛带着人去码头支援壁虎火拼，李泰容借机靠近壁虎给壁虎挡了一枪，从此和黄毛平起平坐，黄毛天天看着李泰容慢慢帮衬壁虎忙前忙后，这肉没吃到嘴，还被人打了一巴掌告诉这肉是从此不能动了，他心里就总是吃瘪一般处处针对李泰容。

“没什么，就交代了几句。”李泰容连一个眼神都不给他，秉着对黄毛一向冷淡到底的风格 ，撞开黄毛挡住楼梯的半个身子。

“你！你这什么态度！”黄毛咬着烟抓住李泰容的一只胳膊。

“别碰我！”

李泰容突然暴起的声音，看着黄毛的眼睛全是将人千刀万剐的杀意。

黄毛怔了下便松了手，李泰容也没有过多追究，自顾自的下楼了，只剩黄毛在后面气急败坏的骂骂咧咧。

“操他妈的狗孙子，给你脸了！别让我抓到你把柄！”

“呸，到时候我要你跪着求爷爷…”

李泰容回去的路上一直琢磨着当前的局势，壁虎说的话让他始终不安，他没有猜错，确实有内鬼，而这个内鬼就是李泰容。他确实告知了警方在那个运毒车要过检的地方加派人手，在壁虎告诉他们一个星期以后B市的货会到，壁虎的人就一直跟着李泰容和黄毛他们几个，为了消除壁虎对自己的疑心，他那天没有和来酒吧的线人多沟通，而是下班时故意挑了一条又黑又乱的小路，警方的线人早在巷子里等待，壁虎的人被巷子绕住花了点时间才跟上李泰容，而这点时间足够李泰容传话了，等壁虎的人追上李泰容时，李泰容故意招惹了一群喝醉的流氓，跟他们缠斗了一段时间，确认壁虎的人离开以后，他本来要解决脱身，可没想到出现了一个小警察。都怪那场该死的雨，让那个小警察破坏了他对人与人肢体接触的防线，黄旭熙温热的手扶持在他后背的时候，他居然荒唐的想要渴望更多他的温度，都是因为没有看天气预报所以没有吃药的缘故，让他又贪恋着人的温度和触摸。

想起这些，黄旭熙那张被路灯照射的骨相优越的脸，带着明晃晃的笑容又出现在李泰容的脑海里，还有被黄旭熙抓过的手，好像又升腾起当时的温度，李泰容甩甩脑袋，拉了拉自己的帽檐，逼迫自己把这些乱七八糟甩在脑后。

停车场的同事出去吃饭还没有回来，李泰容给自己买了一杯热咖和面包回到了保安室的小房间。他的敲打着桌面，手指划拉在桌上划拉着脑子里回顾的时间线，有一个地方始终让他想不明白。

货到过检地方的时间比他拿到的消息和分析迟到了两天，他们的人不会这样兴师动众的围剿住所有的毒贩，那就是B市那边出了问题，是B市的警力一直追查着？左思右想的不明白这事的蹊跷，时间成了唯一的突破口，为什么会迟到两天呢？这中间的什么流程让货车延迟了两天？恐怕只有那个一路跟着货来的，现在还在某处躲藏搜捕的毒贩知道为什么了。

这人必须要抓，而且，只能抓在李泰容的手里。

不只是李泰容这边毫无头绪，黄旭熙他们今早欢天喜地迎来了别地调来的同事，听说是技术部的人才，所有人都对他的加入抱着一股的期盼，他们已经“大海捞针”了几天，也只是在原有的基础上排查掉了一些罪犯可能藏身的地区。

“欢迎欢迎！”

“啊！你就是上面给我们调的技术人才啊！欢迎！“

“是啊是啊，我们就等你的加入了！一定能很快结案…”

“大家快别那么说，”金道英单手拎着一个手提电脑包，不好意思的笑着，“以后也请多关照啦。”  
本来因为查案气氛有些低迷的办公区，因为金道英的到来都沸腾了一伙儿，一群人都暂且放了放手里的东西围着金道英叽叽喳喳起来。

“诶？组长还在办公室吗？”

“没有吧，刚刚看他去局长那里了…”

黄旭熙拿了几包零食塞在新同事的手里，神秘兮兮的钩住金道英：“Oh，man，你还不知道吧，我们的郑组长，可真是我见过最可怕的人了，怎么说？嗯…人间笑面虎啊…”

李马克在一边猛点头感慨：“嗯嗯嗯！说的没错！朋友你可要当心点哦，话说你是几年生的啊，我和Lucas一样都是99年…”

“你们在干嘛？”李马克还没有问完，众人顿时住了嘴，郑在玹插着手臂靠在门口，笑着审视每个不在自己岗位上的人，“嗯？李马克？昨天的报告还没有给我吧？”

“我马上我马上！”

李马克立即冲刺回到了自己的桌前，郑在玹没动，盯着黄旭熙勾在金道英肩头的手：“黄旭熙你也没事吗？”

“额…”,黄旭熙尴尬的抽回自己的手，悻悻的回到了自己的位子上。

“好久不见。“

金道英看着郑在玹，脸上已经没有了刚才和大家相处的笑意。

“是好久不见，你来一趟我办公室。“

郑在玹盯着金道英，开口说话时又悄悄胸口起伏叹了声起，片刻又转移了目光，大步走进了自己的办公室。

金道英站在原地，大约沉默了三秒，然后对着不远处瞪着大眼看戏又躲闪目光的李马克眨了眨眼：“你要叫我哥的哦，我可比你们郑组长大一岁呢。”

“啊？哦哦…”

金道英轻轻合上了门，把所有探究和八卦的眼神一并都关在门外，郑在玹就在他转身的片刻逼近，熟悉的呼吸充斥着两人还未紧贴的缝隙，金道英慌了神，有些仓促的退后拉开郑在玹逼近的距离。

而郑在玹只是侧身伸手把门旁百叶窗帘合上，金道英有些尴尬的飘忽着眼神。

郑在玹没有让金道英离开自己能禁锢他的范围，把他逼靠在门板上，然后对上金道英的眼神叹了口气，

“不是说不要和我见面了吗？怎么调到我这里要和我公事了呢。”

“只是服从上面的调令罢了”，金道英推开郑在玹，把自己手提的电脑包放在郑在玹的办公桌上，揉了揉手腕，“请郑组长不要那么自作多情。”

郑在玹没有说话，眼前的人前段时间又为了四年前的事和他吵得不可开交，其实是金道英单方面埋怨着他为什么不肯告诉自己当年郑在玹发现的关于朋友失踪的线索，又在他们争吵以后真的憋着不联系又跑来A市的禁毒支队当差，郑在玹反反复复的解释是上面的安排，当年的事情也只是他自己的推测没有证实之前是绝对不会和金道英分享让他更着急，而金道英则反驳是郑在玹和他吵架之后赌气来A市，就算是公事也肯定是因为这个，不告诉他李泰容失踪查到的线索就是不够信任他之类的。弄得本来想好好解释的郑在玹火气上来，最后谁也不愿输谁的在手机里拌嘴。这就是局里同事看见的郑组长电话吵架事件的始末，明明两个在工作还是为人处世都极其聪明的人，碰上彼此就开始起化学反应的暴躁，就像小朋友一样有时无理取闹的没有逻辑可言。

“你什么时候来的A市，今天？晚上住哪？”郑在玹双手插兜，看着金道英摆弄他桌上的名牌。

“不是哦，”金道英转身对上郑在玹的眼神，“昨天刚到，在租到房子之前都要暂住堂哥家了。”

“赫，好吧，”郑在玹低头轻笑，“晚上吃个饭？谈谈？“

“正有此意。“

5  
两三天了，四处走访的警察果然多了起来，几天前抓到的毒贩之一的地方离李泰容工作的停车场不远，估计是想要在被警察抓到之前投奔壁虎。这还剩下的一人，必须先抢在警方发现他之前。

他身上的伤好了七七八八，就是那天淋雨之后的感冒到现在还没好，李泰容吸了吸鼻子搓搓手，这片早上来停车的人还不多，何况这个活也实在不算忙活，李泰容就索性在保安室里坐着，盯着门口和监控。

停车场的东侧有个人已经徘徊好久了，不是停车也不是取车。李泰容调大了监控镜头仔细观察，这时外面的警车声响起，这人顿时拔腿四周找遮蔽物。

“找到你了…”

李泰容穿起椅背上的外套，直奔停车场东侧。

“说，货到底是怎么被发现的。”

眼前的毒贩已经知晓了李泰容壁虎手下的身份，浑身发颤的看着正在擦拭水果刀的李泰容。

“我，我也不知道啊，那天明明就安排好了，安排好了走那条路没问题的！谁，谁能想到还没进A市呢！半路就有警察设障查车，大春在前面开车探路的，我们刚停车，条子就像是吃准了我们车上有货，叫我们全都下车！搜车里的时候我就觉得不对劲，赶紧跳上大春的车逃回来了…进了A市以后我们俩就分头跑了，我哪里都不敢去，到处都贴着我俩的信息，就前几天大春被抓了，我，我看是我也不远了…求求你，求求你！我还不想进去！你，你们一定有办法的！求求你！”

男人下跪拉着李泰容的裤腿苦苦哀求，李泰容皱了皱眉：“你说，是B市的警察抓的你们？还有其他信息吗，这次我们去的人都可靠吗？没有可疑的新人？”

“没有，没有了！这次老大派去的，都是跟了好几年的的弟兄了，不可能有叛徒的，我说的都是真的，都是真的！”

看着男人瞪大双眼，跪地做发誓的手势，所言应该不假。

只是…

“当时不是说29号那天到吗？怎么会迟了两天？A市和B市之间那里需要开两天的车？多出的那两天你们到底在干嘛？把你们的行程再跟我仔细讲一遍。”

“两天…是，是晚出发了两天，我们去到那里以后，是缅甸佬的手下接的我们，本来是一手交钱一手交货，那个属下说货在别的地方清点，运过来要一会儿，我们，我们就在那等了两天，这！这没有什么问题吧，我们就之和那个手下打了交道，别的人都当我们来出差办事，没人和条子扯上关系的。”

当时为了保证在警方察觉动静之前，完成接货，壁虎和缅甸佬谈好不停留，人到了就给钱拿货，那缅甸佬也是小心的很，怕被查就立马应了，可是怎么还会出现等货这种事呢？壁虎派去的人没有问题，是缅甸佬那里出了问题，一定对方中还埋着别的卧底，好巧不巧和李泰容的行动撞上了。

李泰容沉默片刻，细细想着人要怎么和壁虎交差，横竖都不是个办法。

“有人吗？警察查案！”

糟了！

保安室外是警察拍门的声音，男子慌乱的看向李泰容。

“你从这个窗子出去，我去应付外面的，先去鱼市的棋牌室。”

李泰容指了指房间的一扇小窗，外面接的是停车场旁的绿化带，种了几棵树遮蔽，男子点点头没有犹豫，转身就去开窗。

李泰容从小房间出来，打开了保安室的门。李马克拍门的手停滞半空，然后又出示证件：“啊你好我们正在附件追查一名嫌犯，能麻烦看一下你这里的监控吗？”

黄旭熙带着帽子看手里的记录册，李泰容认出了李马克身后的黄旭熙，退半步开口：“当然可以，进来吧。”

熟悉的声音让黄旭熙立马抬头看着眼前人，而正好对上李泰容探究的目光，这个曾让他前段时间一直在梦里出现折磨着黄旭熙神经的男人此刻又出现在眼前，就好像韩剧男女主再重逢的剧情一样让黄旭熙觉得狗血，呃，他在想什么乱七八糟的。

李泰容倒是看上去表情淡淡，让脑子里闪过那么多画面的黄旭熙有些吃不准的尴尬。

李马克和老丁进了保安室就开始跟踪最近的监控，黄旭熙趁李泰容不注意贴近他耳边轻声问候了一句：“这么巧？又见面了？”

李泰容被惊得捂着耳朵皱眉，看着黄旭熙的眼神都多了几分嗔怪。

坏了，他怎么和炸了毛的猫那么像。

“你能不能不要这样不打招呼就蹭过来！”

李泰容立即退了一大步小声怒气责怪，李马克转头：“诶这个画面…你俩聊啥呢？认识啊？“  
“不认识！“

“认识。“

“搞什么鬼呢…“李马克看着二人小声嘀咕，”诶那个，东侧的摄像头是怎么回事啊？“老丁指着一个屏，李泰容没多搭理挤眉弄眼的黄旭熙，“前几天坏了，那边的线路老化了，还没来得及报修。”

黄旭熙这才发现保安室后面还有一个小房间，他推门示意李泰容：“这里是？“

“哦，我平时住这里的。“

黄旭熙打量了几眼，又朝李泰容问：“可以进去看一下吗？”

“随你！”

这个房间还挺小的，只放了一张床和一套桌椅，再多就是桌椅旁的小衣柜，房间所有东西都摆放的很整齐，连鞋子都被整齐的鞋头朝里规整摆放。

他的东西好少，没有家人吗？还是一个人来A市打工？如果是在这里做保安的话，那天晚上怎么又会出现在酒吧街？左肩的枪伤，又是怎么一回事？

桌上是削了一半的苹果和水果刀，刚刚李泰容应该是从这个房间出来开门的，但是，说不上来，总觉得还是古怪。

黄旭熙的直觉告诉他这里好像还有点什么是不对劲的，可面对李泰容的坦然，他一下子有点没有头绪。不对，不对，仔细看，仔细想。

他知道了。

“哦。所以你是没有看到可疑人物，今天早上都没有…”

“是的。”

“嗯，好的，谢谢你的配合，有看见可疑人物的话麻烦联系我们哈。”

“应该的。”李泰容微微笑了一下，转头就看见身后的黄旭熙意味不明的盯着他。

“那我们先告辞了，”李马克收拾了一下，“喂！Lucas！走了！有什么不对吗？“

“嗯？没有啦，你们先去，我马上来！“

黄旭熙笑了笑，没理会李马克那个“这小子又在搞什么鬼“的嫌弃眼神。

他收起笑脸，把一张卡片递给了李泰容。

“这是什么？“李泰容接过问了一句。

“我的联络方式啊。”黄旭熙阻止了李泰容要塞还给他的手，“作为交换，也给我你的联络方式吧！”

“你要这个干什么？”李泰容低头看了眼卡片上的内容。

电话：13xxxxxxxxx 黄旭熙 Lucas。

“嘛，好歹我们这样见过两面了诶，就当交个朋友，不行你告诉我你的名字也可以啊。”

李泰容看着卡片不出声，黄旭熙正在想如果今天也要不到这位“神秘人“的电话该怎么办，或许还有再见面的缘分吗？

“李泰容。”

“啊？”

“我叫李泰容。”

一个名字应该不会暴露太多的问题，如果一再的遮遮掩掩倒是让人怀疑，再说了，已经和这个叫黄旭熙的小警官是见过两面的缘分了，人家都大方的自我介绍了，不告诉他名字也，也有点，不太礼貌。

“电话，今天就算了吧。下次见面再给你。”

如果有机会的话。

“好啊！一定会再见面的！那，李泰容，再见啦。”黄旭熙惊喜的拍了拍他的肩膀，露出明晃晃的大白牙，朝李马克的方向追去了。

“呀！都说了不要动手动…”

黄旭熙查过他的房间了，刚刚匆忙只剪断了监控的电线，李泰容深知房间里另一个人呆过的痕迹一定是被发现了，只是，黄旭熙又何必替他撒谎，假装什么也没察觉呢。

绝对不是因为见过两面的缘分。

6  
“呀，金道英，哈哈哈你看看你现在这副鬼样…”

“说话，说话给我小心点…”

半小时前嚷嚷着吃烤肉怎么能不喝酒的金道英，现在几杯就醉的一塌糊涂，脸通红通红。

酒量好一些的郑在玹留着几分清醒没有贪杯，眼前的金道英和几年前一样，口气那么大，喝酒的本事却没有一点长进。那时李泰容就和郑在玹一起嘲笑他，结果三人喝的最后趴倒在桌上，还是烤肉店老板打电话给文泰一，把他们一个个驼到车上。

“在玹呐，我呢，我要问你一个问题。”

“嗯，讲…”

“你，你那时，为什么，为什么瞒着我，泰容的事，为什么，瞒着我…”

“说，很多次啦，是因为没有确定，没有确定的事情，不想让哥担心…”

金道英已经醉透了，他撑着自己的脑袋，拿着烤肉夹子戳着滋滋冒油的五花肉。

“可是你怎么可以那么过分，”突然想到什么的金道英睁大双眼，盯着郑在玹突然大喊，“你怎么可以这么过分！呀！我们不是朋友吗！我们不是朋友吗你好歹告诉我啊臭混蛋！一个人跑到A市算什么本事啊是以后都不要见我了吗！”

“呀呀呀呀呀！”邻几桌的客人都望了过来，郑在玹拍着金道英的胳膊小声提醒，“你喝醉了金道英，适可而止啊。”

“不要，我不要，你现在就告诉我你查到什么了，不然我就要闹！”醉了酒的金道英格外难缠，甩开郑在玹的手自顾自的撑着脑袋。

“哎，我们先出去，道英，我们去买杯喝的好吗？”几乎是小声在哄的郑在玹拉着金道英，帮金道英穿好外套又给烤肉店的老板道歉牵着这个借酒疯无理取闹的傻子出门。

晚上的很冷，一阵风过来郑在玹的酒就醒了七七八八，回头金道英还乖乖的牵着他的手，只是看样子真的醉得不太聪明。这样的他并不多见，人们认识技术部的精英人才金警官，同事说他很好相处，办事成效高，后辈说道英前辈很严格，不太爱笑。现在这位承载上述美誉的金道英警官，醉得像孩子一样被他牵在A市的街头，甚至让郑在玹觉得如果放开他，他就会因为找不到家而哭泣。

“我，知道。”在后面跟着走的金道英突然嘟囔着开口，“我全都看到了。”

“莫？”郑在玹没有回头，权当醉鬼在说胡话。

“我全都，全都看到了呀，潜入了内局文档看了泰容哥的，档案…”

“呀！金道英！你疯了？被发现就是革职啊！”郑在玹猛回头小声质问，金道英迷迷茫茫的抬头：“嗯？”

“哎西！我跟醉鬼计较什么…然后呢？看到什么了？”

“哼哼哼，你耳朵，耳朵过来啦！”金道英笑了笑，摇了摇郑在玹牵着他的手，郑在玹把脸凑过去，脸颊却感受了了一个带着酒气，湿润温暖的，吻。

整整一分钟郑在玹都用手捂着半张脸呆呆地看着闭着眼还企图把头靠在郑在玹肩上的金道英没有说话。

早几年郑在玹想过和金道英表明心意的一万种方式，终于是选择先跟道英告白，把写满自己心意的话小心的放在礼物的盒子里，等着金道英收到之后的表现，可是那天无事发生，金道英还莫名的躲着他起来，其实也不是躲，只是有些肢体接触总在刻意回避。有几次金道英站在他面前，支支吾吾不知是想说什么，可是只要对上他的眼睛，金道英就会立刻转移话题假装是无事发生。郑在玹也不知道这是什么意思，没多久和他们亲如兄弟的泰容前辈失踪，他本想找金道英聊一聊的想法也就此搁浅，他们也为泰容哥的失踪吵架，分开工作以后郑在玹总想，自己还对金道英有感情吗？当年的不回应难道倒是只想跟他做朋友所以态度才那样？种种问题和犹豫，即使那份隐瞒着的心动还在砰砰作怪，即使面对着这座城的夜色一个人暗自想念，都被回忆里金道英对他淡淡的微笑勾起，被那个没有任何回应的一天所浇灭。

可如今这个人又站在他的眼前，他的身边，一会儿语气强调的说服从调令才和你共事，一会儿醉了酒趴在他身上占他便宜。那个带了太多烧酒味道的吻，一下让郑在玹对金道英的感情冲破所有当年那天那时现在，他知道他想要什么，他要和金道英在一起，他要和他一起接吻，一起做爱，一起喝酒，一起破案。

他要金道英看着他，眼睛和心里都倒映他，要和金道英说“朋友”关系意会不到的情话，要在金道英的身上心上体会金道英回馈给他的爱，和他的爱。

等他反应自己和金道英缠吻在一起的时候，自己不知什么时候已经到家门口了。今天约金道英吃饭的烤肉店里自己住的小区很久，居然自己完全无意识的带金道英回了家，有些实在荒唐的电影做派。金道英已经迷迷糊糊醒酒了，郑在玹放过他片刻，他抽出手拍了拍脑门，微睁着双眼开口问：“你现在，是在干什么…唔！”后半句的疑问还没有说出口，全数被郑在玹的吻堵了回去，两人身上的酒味让人迷醉其中，可靠近郑在玹脖颈处，男人沉稳的木质调香水，是让金道英迷失的致命毒药。

他愿意沉溺，愿意在这个男人的臂弯里杀死自己，就如同强迫自己忘怀的青春悸动，在那个应该收到表白贺卡的节日，彻底被他亲手粉碎，想到那些只有自己明白的苦涩青春，闭着接吻的眼睛也从眼角滑下清泪，顺着脸颊流进正在缠绵的双唇，郑在玹缓缓地放开他，在只开了一盏暖光灯的客厅里看着金道英半醉不醒的哭脸，一点点用手指虔诚的擦掉他的泪痕。

“拜托，你哭什么。”

“该哭的人是我吧，喜欢了那么多年的人今天终于在我怀里了。”

“我真是要感谢这些烧酒的发明者，早知道你醉了那么主动，我就应该和你单独约几次。”

金道英怔怔的看着郑在玹低头看他说了半天，还是没从“喜欢了那么多年的人”这个词给他带来的震撼里逃脱。

他，他以为，他以为…

“我，我，我以为，”金道英抓住郑在玹的衣角，对上郑在玹探究疑问的眼神，“以为什么？”，“我以为，我以为你喜欢的是泰容哥！”

“哈！？”  
郑在玹拉开了点和金道英紧贴的距离，满脸写着“这怎么可能”“是我听错还是你疯了”的问号，而金道英可怜兮兮得像是讲到了伤心处，豆大的眼泪水砸在郑在玹的手背上，开始止不住的哭诉。

“难道不是吗！那天，那天你就送了他节日的表白贺卡，我，我一直都不知道你这么会喜欢泰容哥，是因为关系好吗，难道和我关系不亲吗为什么喜欢泰容哥不喜欢我！呀！这是为什么啊狗崽子！你要气死我吗”本来委屈巴巴的哭诉完全变成了对郑在玹的感情讨伐，让郑在玹片刻觉得自己真的是好混蛋一男人啊。

听完道英怒气加怨气的抱怨，还掺杂表明心意的告白，郑在玹终于明白当年自己表白失败是为什么了，自己和金道英，原来真的是碰上了偶像剧都这么写的千层套路，和心爱的人因为误会而分开，因为误会而错失绝美的双向暗恋，都他妈是这该死的误会！，都他妈是他的笨脑瓜！好好的告白送什么贺卡！人对人眼对眼心对心一说不就没有这一出了！

真是越想越不甘心。

“你是不是疯了啊。”郑在玹轻轻吻住金道英的额头，然后几乎是无奈的笑着说：“我从来都没有喜欢过除了道英你以外的人。我也不知道那天你为什么没有收到我的告白贺卡，只是金道英我告诉你，我还喜欢你，我还一直喜欢你，一直想要和你在一起，在一起做很多事情，很多事情我都想和你一起，只是我不知道，我不知道金道英，你还能不能接受…”

还有煽情的话没有说完，都被金道英突然抬头的吻堵住了，金道英给了郑在玹一个明确的答案，他今晚，要把过去错失的全部拿来。

“你硬了…”

金道英把头埋着在郑在玹的胸口，点头时蓬松的头发蹭着郑在玹的胸口，他突然就情不自禁的笑出了声。

“干，干嘛？笑什么啊…”金道英越说越小声，这种气氛下再酒醉的像个傻瓜也该醒醒了，想想自己胡乱猜测误会了郑在玹喜欢李泰容，自己还别别捏捏的避嫌好久，又气郑在玹当年不把话说清楚，又气自己矫情的暗自伤感还为此流过眼泪，更可耻的是！更可耻的是自己居然！居然在这种气氛下，几个吻就让他情动，浑身发热的羞燥。

“没什么，”郑在玹解开自己的腰带，把金道英的裤子褪下至腿弯“只是觉得，觉得哥醉了酒之后，原来会这么诚实。”

郑在玹隔着棉质布料揉捏金道英的阴茎，迷迷糊糊明白即将要发生什么的金道英无助的往身后蜷缩了一点，郑在玹就拉着他的脚踝向他靠近，因为客厅朦朦胧胧的光线，和自己喝多了酒的浆糊脑袋，都让金道英感觉更加刺激，每一丝的快感都被放大，最后又空空淡淡没有实感，他害怕这样的初体验，身体陌生的快乐让他只能被动承受，明明是导致他陷入这一切的罪魁祸手，他却支起身子，搂住郑在玹，上身的衣服被郑在玹掀起，接触室内的温度时，金道英哆嗦了一下，胸口被郑在玹温热的手抚摸，那些他抚过的地方，都像是点了一小簇的火，烧得他难受。

“在玹，郑在玹，啊！”

颤栗的乳首被郑在玹舔弄，敏感得要死的地方就这样被男人舔弄，牙齿摩挲得乳头红肿，金道英发出小声的呜咽，被欺负的抽泣了几声。

“怎么了，不喜欢吗？”

“嗯…不，不喜欢你弄这里…”金道英闭着眼躲避男人炙热的目光，双手不知道该放哪里的悄悄捂住胸口，郑在玹被他弄得哭笑不得，觉得今晚的金道英实在可爱，忍不住想要让人逗逗他。

“道英好不诚实呢，明明这里，”男人褪下他最后的防线，内裤里的阴茎就这样直挺挺的弹出，“明明这里都硬得流水了。”

“唔…不是的…啊…不要说了…”

因为害怕羞耻而更敏感的身体，在郑在玹的套弄下居然射精了。

“啊！”金道英胸口上沾染了自己斑斑点点的精液，两粒被男人玩弄红肿的乳头正可怜的随着胸口起伏，回过神意识到这场面过于色情的金警官抬手要捂住郑在玹的眼睛，却被男人一手抓住，反扣在沙发上。

男人的手一路向下探索，郑在玹的呼吸喷洒在金道英的耳边，痒痒的。

那个褶皱的洞口因为主人的紧张所以不安的收缩着，男人没有犹豫，探进一只手指，瞬间被里面的软肉包裹，高温的蠕动的推着突然进来的“异物”。金道英发出一声闷哼，难耐的扭动身体想要摆脱，郑在玹嘴上哄着说放松我会轻一些，手却毫不留情的多加入一根，无情的顶开里面推阻的肉壁，寻找金道英的敏感点。

“啊…你，你快拿出去，啊！”没被束缚住的手敲打着郑在玹的胸口，金道英的浑身都在颤抖着，发出痛苦和欢愉交混的呻吟，刚才因为射精而半软的阴茎又挺立起来。

就是这里。

郑在玹没有理会金道英的反抗，这种无力的讨饶无意在他耳里视作情趣，开玩笑，心心念念那么久的人怎么可能说放就放，他吻住金道英小声求饶的嘴，唇舌的交缠和下身被男人侵犯的场面让金道英无措，只能跟随郑在玹的一切引导，慢慢踏进欲望的沟壑。

男人的手指片刻不停的操弄着金道英的敏感点，能渐渐感受到里面的湿润，然后是让人害臊的咕啾作响的水声，金道英已经完全适应了手指的存在，浑身都开始发热起来。

就在这时郑在玹抽出了手指，过多的肠液从穴口流出，因为突然的空虚让金道英抬头看见郑在玹一脸无辜的望着他。

“我帮哥做了那么多，换哥你来吧。”

这个臭小子真的是坏死了，明明把他弄成这样还很委屈的表现得像是为他服务，只不过现在处于弱势的金道英没有那个力气发脾气，只好抬手摸上郑在玹早就勃起好久的阴茎。

什么吗，怎么这么烫。

仿佛听见金道英心声似的，手里套弄的肉棒又跳了两下，更硬了。

金道英帮着好一会儿都不见郑在玹有射精的迹象，手腕有些酸累地减缓了动作。郑在玹也不再一脸坏笑的看着金道英安慰自己的阴茎，抬起金道英的一条腿，把龟头抵在金道英的穴口。

“放松点。“

郑在玹的声音又贴着耳边响起，让金道英鬼使神差的迷失片刻，在这时郑在玹一挺腰，后穴就猛地吃进半根。

“啊！不行的….”

可是这回男人连他喘息的时间都不给，立刻一深一浅的抽插起来，每回都蹭过金道英的敏感点，可又不向那个发软发酸的小点使力，快感和瘙痒把金道英折磨的呻吟出声，又哼哼几声掉了几滴眼泪。

再逗他就过火了，郑在玹没有再使坏，而是规规矩矩的向着敏感点撞去，整根没入的刺激让金道英软了腰，抖抖索索的抱住郑在玹，强烈的快感让他眼前一晃，居然是被男人操射了出来。

可偏偏郑在玹还没有结束的意思，因为高潮而痉挛的肠道让他寸步难行，寸寸包裹的快感让他差点丢盔弃甲，缓了一会儿以后又慢慢顶开软肉，磨蹭着退出又插入，让本来高潮后的失神的金道英又跌入他欲望的手心。

“我，我，啊…我受不了，唔…”

金道英小声的抱怨，被郑在玹捕捉，他停下动作抽出阴茎，而金道英却不自觉的挽留这欺负自己好久的性器。

“那哥帮帮我，哥帮帮我吧。射进去的话哥会生病的，哥用腿帮帮我吧。”

沉默了一会儿的金道英思索了一下什么是“用腿帮忙”，还没醒酒的脑子反应迟缓，然后又默不作声的翻身，跪趴在沙发上。

金道英的腿修长又细，和他的身材很相称，而少有人会关注金道英大腿根的柔软，刚刚给金道英扩张时，为了安抚才摸到他大腿根细腻的软肉，让人爱不释手，没想到这么快就能享受到。

跪爬着的金道英看不见身后的场景，见郑在玹半天没有动静，于是自己伸手向后摸索男人的阴茎，又颤颤巍巍的把它送到自己的腿间加紧，小心的抽送起来，身后的郑在玹倒吸一口冷气，这样还是很费体力的，金道英没做几下就有些力不从心，郑在玹扶着他还在努力帮忙的腰，把金道英的腿拢紧，抽插起来。

大腿根的嫩肉受不住这样激烈的摩擦，让金道英感觉有些说不上来的刺痛，幸好郑在玹没有多折磨他的腿根，抽插了一会儿就交代在金道英的腿间了。

是温热的，黏黏糊糊的，两人身上一片狼藉，可也无心去好好梳洗了，郑在玹把金道英抱回自己的房间，开了暖气以后就搂着金道英睡着了。

第二天好不容易有些力气起来洗漱的金道英，在看到镜子的一刻就发飙了。

“郑！在！玹！你属狗的吗！怎么啃的到处都是！后背，后背！后背也有你是畜生吗！”

昨天晚上他们又做了一次，因为醒酒了的金道英语气坚定的警告郑在玹他们还不是情侣关系，他还没有同意，于是被有些恼火可是明白温水煮青蛙的郑在玹按着又做了一次。累得要睡着时，郑在玹抱着他说了一句：“那我就再把哥追到手，反正道英是我的…”

收拾完的金道英穿着郑在玹的居家服出来吃早餐，今天是周日，打开手机就是几个泰一哥的未接电话，点开短信刚想回复，却发现已经有一条简讯传送过去了。

[泰一哥，请不用担心，道英哥喝醉了，今天在要我家过夜了。 我是在玹]

[好的，麻烦在玹了，好好照顾这小子，谢谢了。]

“哎西…”

“想什么呢哥，快吃饭吧。”郑在玹端着一盘烤吐司，又给金道英倒了一杯牛奶。

算了，以后再算账。

“我当时查的时候，泰容哥的所有档案记录都被调离了，”金道英拿起吐司切了一片黄油，“于是我追踪当时调离这个任务的代码，发现被存入了高级档案库。”

“你打开了？”郑在玹皱着眉，看着金道英。

“不，我只打开了一部分，后面的资料就需要高层的身份和password。我没能攻破，而且如果花时间攻破的话，会被发现的。”

“那你看到了哪些信息？”

“泰容哥的警校毕业记录全被抹去了，连户籍也改成了A市，身份证编号也是A市的，还有几条几年前他街头打架斗殴破坏社会秩序的档案记录。”

“对过时间了吗？”

“这个没法查询，但是都是他失踪那几年的。”

“那和他相关的家人什么的也？”

“对，”金道英喝了一口牛奶“他的身份信息里面没有家人，是孤儿，高中辍学。我查了那个高中的档案，泰容哥的资料被人写在里面了，是有人刻意做的。”

“轮到你了，你当年看到了什么？”

郑在玹沉默了一会儿：“当年我和你一起实习，你被技术部高层预定，而缉毒组当时也联系了我。“

“你不是考核才…“

“考核是假的，我进了缉毒组以后，就发现缉毒组在执行高级任务，但是我这个级别还不能参加，有次开会的时候，我负责进去送文件，我没有翻看文件，只是在数的时候发现少了一份，于是我就请文印室的同事再帮我印一份。”

“然后？”

“文印室里的三台文印机，我在自己尝试复印上一份文件的时候，搞错了文印机。”

“里面印出一份文件，上面有泰容哥的照片。”

“文件还在吗？！”金道英突然站起。

“我处理了，那份东西不能留着。”

“为什么！？“

“泰容哥的失踪，恐怕和缉毒组执行的高级任务有关。”


End file.
